dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrunken Bastards
'Summary' Red and Rapper shrink down to size of ants. How will they survive their time like this? 'Characters' *Red *Rapper *Professor Stick *Bruce *Holly *Fifi (mentioned) *Gang Members 'Transcript' (Rapper and Red were waiting in the waiting room just outside Professor Stick's labratory room.) Red: You almost done in there Professor Dick?! Professor Stick: (from the other side) Just give me a few more minutes Red! Rapper: YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR THE PAST 2 HOURS! (Professor Stick opens the door with an angry face at them.) Professor Stick: I think you two boys need to understand that creating these types of scientific inventions take a lot of work and time! Once their ready I will give them to you as soon as I can! SO BE PATIENT! (slams the door) Rapper: I'm not waiting longer for more guns! Red: Or a laser gun that gives me boobs! Rapper: (disgusted) Eugh.. (Red smases the door down.) Professor Stick: WHAT THE HELL?! Red: Alright Dick! Enough chit-chat! Give us what we want! Professor Stick: DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT I JUST SAID?! Red: ... Nope. Rapper: (looks around the room) Alright where is it... Red: Rap Crap! I think I found it! (grabs a laser gun) Rapper: Sweet! A new laser gun for me! Professor Stick: Don't touch that laser gun! Do you even know what it does?! Red: We're dicks, who even bothers? (Rapper points the laser to himself as it shoots out an orange laser at him.) Rapper: Gaah! What the fuck? (Rapper is surrounded by an orange forcefeild.) Red: (fires the laser gun at himself as well) Whoa! Tingly! (Rapper and Red suddenly start shrinking.) Red: Whoa! The world's getting bigger! Must be a new planet. Rapper: No you idiot! WE'RE shrinking! (Rapper and Red continue to shrink until they are about the size of an ant.) Professor Stick: (looks down at them) I TRIED to warn you. Red: AAUGH! GIANT! KILL IT! Rapper: What the fuck happened to us?! Professor Stick: Well you idiots just fired a shrink ray at yourselves. Now you've become so small. Red: Wow, I thought you used a grow ray on YOURSELF! Rapper: Well if we're sooo small, THEN CHANGE US BACK TO NORMAL SIZE! Professor Stick: Well, err... There is NO antidote. You have to wait at least 24 hours before you grow back. Red & Rapper: FFFUUUU- (Cuts to Red and Rapper walking through the city in small size.) Rapper: Being tiny sucks! People are always almost stepping on us! Now I'll be too small to carry my guns! Red: How am I suppose to look at naked breasts now?! Rapper: Uh, man... Red: What?! Red: Now that your so small, boobs will be so much bigger. (Red stares in shock.) Red: Holy shit... YOUR RIGHT! (Holly comes towards them.) Red: Hot chick at 12 o'clock! Rapper: Fuck yeah... Red: Hold up Rap Crap! Wouldn't Rei find out? Rapper: I'm tiny as an ant, she'll never know. Red: Whatever. (runs towards Holly) HEY HOLLY POLLY! Holly: (looks around) Hmm? What was that? Red: (shouts) DOWN HERE BITCH! Holly: (looks down) What the fuck?! RED?! Is that you?! Red: Does it fucking look like me? Holly: Why are you so tiny? Rapper: Professor Dick shrunk us down to size. Holly: (holds in her laughter) I'm s- s- sorry! (bursts out laughing) Rapper: What's so funny?! Holly: You two sound like retarded Chipmunks! Red: Whatever! Let me see the big circles! (jumps into Holly's bra) Holly: H- Hey! Get out of there! Red: No way Bitch! This is Heaven! Rapper: (in the other bra) You said it dick. Holly: (laughs) Hey! Hey! Get out of there! (continues laughing) Your idiots are tickling me! (continues laughing) Red: Whatever you laughed at US. (licks Holly's breast) Rapper: We should do this more often. (rubs Holly's breast) Holly: (laughs) GET OUT! (Red and Rapper jump out.) Red: Your no fun anyway bitch. Rapper: Yeah, screw you! (walks away with Red) Red: Hey Rap Crap, your in for it now! Rapper: (sees Bruce with the Gang Members) Yup, what luck. (notices Red gone) Red? RED?! Red: (runs off) So long loser! I'm gonna go find more giant breasts! Rapper: DAMN IT RED! (sighs) Well, they probably won't see me. Bruce: (notices Rapper) Hey, what's that? Gang Member #1: Well we won't know by looking won't we? Bruce: Hey! I'M THE BOSS AROUND HERE! NOT you! Gang Member #2: Alright! We know! Fuck off! (Bruce gets closer to Rapper.) Bruce: (laughs) Look boys! It's Rapper! As an ant! Rapper: (shouts) SHUT UP YOU FUCKTARD! (All the members start trying to stomp on Rapper.) Rapper: Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Bruce: (laughs) This is the best moment of my life! Besides meeting Fifi. (cuts to Red lying in a Woman's Bra covering her breast.) Red: (sips beer) Aaah, this is the big life. (kisses the boob) (Rapper comes in all bruised and injured.) Red: Sup Rap Crap! Rapper: Do you realise I almost got killed?! Red: Pfft, I would care less. Rapper: (growls angrily) When do we turn back to normal?! Red: I thought you knew. Rapper: NO! I don't! Red: But I'm not ready to turn back to big size! I LOVE giant boobs! Rapper: Dude, if we don't get out in time we're gonna- (Red and Rapper suddenly instantly grow back to normal size, ripping open the Woman's bra as she screams.) Woman: WHAT THE FUCK?! Red: Later bitch! (runs off with Rapper) (All the boys around the woman all stare at her.) Woman: PERVERTS! Red: (whines) I wish I was still an ant size! Rapper: (glares) Fuck that, I've got some bastards to smash... (storms off) (After Rapper walks away, Red suddenly fires a shrink ray at himself.) (END) 'Poll' What do you think about this tiny episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:April Releases